


are you any different?

by heizeze



Series: Haikyuu Catboys >.< [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cat/Human Hybrid AU, Policeman Iwaizumi, TW attempted rape/noncon, also there’s a split lip moment w some blood, cat/human hybrid oikawa, homeless oikawa, skip this one if that stuff is sensitive for you, touch-starved oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizeze/pseuds/heizeze
Summary: Iwaizumi saves Oikawa from being assaulted. Hurt and comfort ensues.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: Haikyuu Catboys >.< [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	are you any different?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of doing my geo hw >.< personally i have not experienced this specific situation in the story, so i ask for critique on how to better write scenarios like this, and if i can improve the tags to be more descriptive!

“What’s a pretty little kitty like you doing out here all alone?” the tall man cooed, brushing his fingers against Tooru’s quivering ear pinned against his head. Panic wrapped it’s tentacles around the hybrid’s throat, making his words come out choked and stuttering when the men caged him further into the alley with their broad forms and imposing arms.  
“P-please, leave me alone. Let me go...” Tooru whimpered, tears welling in his eyes as the other man reached out and stroked his cheek. Tooru flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
“Aww, the kitty’s scared. Koichi, I told you that your height scares away everyone,” the other man sneered, continuing to caress the trembling hybrid’s face. Koichi chuckled, suddenly pinching Tooru’s chin in an iron grip and forcing him to look up at his attackers. Tooru’s tail curled against the brick wall behind him, ears flattening even further against his head.  
“It looks even cuter when it’s scared. I bet it’d still purr no matter _how_ we touched it,” he cackled, moving his hand down to wrap around Tooru’s throat and pressed his lips to the hybrid’s jaw. A panicked sob raked through Tooru as the other man began to rub his clothed chest with rough hands.

“Stop... please stop...” Tooru cried, feeling hopeless and afraid as the men continued to invade his body. Calloused hands pushed his jacket away and began to ride up his shirt, grasped his hair and tugged back harshly, shooting a sharp pain through Tooru’s scalp. A cry of the word ‘ _no_ ’ left his lips, but it fell on deaf ears.  
A new panic set in when the shorter man snatched his wrists up and pinned them forcefully above his head and Koichi began unzipping his jeans. Despite his efforts to free his arms, Tooru’s lanky form was no match for the tall, broad-muscled men that were taking advantage of him. Red fear clouded Tooru’s tear-blurry vision and the realization of what was about to happen set in like a heavy pit in his stomach.  
“No... no, please...” Tooru begged, his tail going slack behind him and tears pouring down his face as his pants were yanked down by careless hands and he was forcefully flipped around and slammed flush to the brick wall, hitting his face against it in the process. He smelled blood on his lip and the rough wall scraped against his tear-soaked face. Terrified little cries left his bloodied lips as the two men yanked on his tail and groped him from behind. As he felt his jeans slide down his legs, he was about to close his eyes and accept his fate when a gravelly voice hollered from the other end of the alley.  
The two men froze and ceased their ministrations, and Tooru’s ears pricked towards the sound of the new voice. _Not another one,_ he thought.   
“Hey! What the hell’s going on here?” the voice bellowed, followed by heavy footsteps against the littered alley floor. A spark of hope lit up in Tooru’s chest.  
“Get the fuck out of here,” Koichi growled, his hands leaving Tooru’s backside, while two hands still remained pressing his shoulders roughly against the wall. The hybrid craned his neck back to see what was going on. His vision was still blurry, but the alley was barely lit enough for Tooru to make out a new figure, wearing a long coat and shiny black shoes, with dark, spiky hair and and angry eyes.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing with him?” the mysterious man growled, flicking his head in Tooru’s direction. He was easily taller than both of the creepy men, and the fact that he seemed to be on Tooru’s side made the spark of hope change into a flame.  
“I said, get the fuck out of here before I break your nose,” Koichi warned, stepping closer to the stranger and clenching his fists.  
Without warning, the newcomer threw a punishing sucker punch at Koichi’s nose, and Tooru flinched at the sickening crack that echoed through the alley.  
“Shit! You- you broke my fucking nose, you prick! God dammit, Yasu, let’s get the hell outta here!” Koichi yelled, a bloody hand clamped over his broken nose.  
Tooru sighed with relief as the man holding him against the wall- Yasu- or something, let up his harsh grip and ran over to his friend. Tooru allowed himself to slide down the wall, crumpling into a ball on the dirty floor and doing his best to cover himself with his thin arms and tail as he watched the scene unfold behind him.  
“I don’t think so,” the mysterious man interrupted. He threw another brutal punch to Koichi, knocking him onto his back where he stilled and his head fell to the ground with a _thunk_. Tooru heard Yasu gasp and watched him try to dart by Tooru’s savior, only to be stopped by a harsh kick to his legs. Yasu fell hard onto the ground, his chin giving a loud _crack_ as it hit the pavement. He lay splayed out on his stomach, still as his partner who was still out cold behind him.

After realizing what had just happened, Tooru’s wide eyes darted up to meet his savior’s. He heard himself squeak and curl in on himself a bit when the man stalked toward him, green eyes piercing holes into Tooru’s small shivering form. He pinned his ears back against his head once more and tucked his tail tightly beneath his knees which were drawn to his chest. Sure, this man had just knocked out two guys who’d tried to take advantage of him, but Tooru was far from done being weary.

“Did they hurt you?” the man’s voice was surprisingly soft compared to just a moment earlier, and Tooru found himself immediately relaxing a bit and swiveling his ears towards the sound.  
“...Just a few bruises, ‘n my lip,” Tooru murmured, suddenly shy of the piercing gaze now focused completely on him. He trained his eyes on the man’s shoes.  
“I’m gonna take you to the hospital. Do you know your owner’s phone number? I should call them,” the man said gently, softening his gaze. Tooru shook his head.  
“...don’t have one,” he whispered, rubbing his hands against his bare knees nervously. The man frowned.  
“Alright. Let’s get your clothes back on, and I’ll call the police and get these creeps taken care of,” the man grimaced, glancing back at the two who were still out cold on the ground behind him. Tooru nodded and cautiously moved to pull his pants up. After zipping them up, he reached behind him and grabbed his jacket, tugging it over his trembling shoulders, all while watching the man talk on the phone with the local 911.

  
_Why was he being so nice to Tooru? Humans were supposed to look down on hybrids as pets or slaves. Maybe it was just an act, maybe the man wasn’t really calling 911 and he was just buying time before he inevitably forced Tooru to do exactly what the men earlier wanted him to do. After all, most people accepted that that was what hybrids were for._

The sound of wailing sirens nearby snapped Tooru out of his paranoia.  
“The paramedics should be here in a moment, but do you mind if I ride to the hospital with you? I want to make sure you get there safely,” the man said, his features finally being illuminated by the flashing blue and red lights behind him at the entrance to the alley. His eyes were a steely green, going perfectly with his chiseled features and sharp jaw. _Holy shit_ , he was attractive.  
“Sure,” Tooru murmured, head swimming in the newfound attraction to his savior.  
 _No_ \- Tooru thought, humans should never be trusted. He probably only thought he was attractive because he’d just saved him. There was no way Tooru could ever like a human.

“By the way, what’s your name?” the man asked.  
“Oikawa Tooru,” he said softly, barely meeting the human’s eyes, “...what’s yours?”

A warm grin spread across the man’s fine features. He slowly stuck his hand out for Tooru to shake it, a gesture that the hybrid had almost never been offered. He was usually treated like a pet, a nuisance.  
“It’s Iwaizumi Hajime. Good to meet you, Tooru.” Cautiously, Tooru took the man’s hand in his own, relishing in the firm grasp and warmth of a friendly touch. That was something he hadn’t received in years.

Tooru zoned out when the paramedics arrived and looked him over thoroughly for injuries and asked him questions, his weary eyes fixated on Iwaizumi the entire time. He watched closely as Iwaizumi pulled out a shiny badge from his pocket, showing it to one of the officers that had arrived at the scene.

  
 _Oh_.

  
He was a police officer? A police officer. A police officer, whose force was notorious for the mistreatment of both dog and cat hybrids, had saved him. Tooru must’ve been dreaming. He had hit his head against the wall earlier.

His ears and eyes drooped, the exhaustion of his long day finally hitting him. He’d woken up early, walked across the city, and been attacked all in one day. Blinking slowly, Tooru tried to listen as best he could to whatever Iwaizumi was saying to the officer.

  
“...and I’d like to accompany him to the hospital, since he doesn’t have an owner...” was all he could pick up before inevitably slipping into unconsciousness.

The first thing that hit him when he awoke was the bright lights that blinded Tooru as his sleep-crusted eyes cracked open. The second was the overwhelming smell of clean and sterile, so vastly different from the littered streets that Tooru was used to living on. The third- and most shocking thing that hit him was the heavy form seated next to him on the pristine white bed on which he laid.

The hospital. Tooru was at the hospital. And Iwaizumi was there too. Maybe he really did care about Tooru. His ears flicked towards the deep voice.  
“Hey, you’re finally up. You really had me worried there, kid,” he said gently, leaning ever so slightly closer towards the hybrid. Tooru blinked.  
“...How long was I asleep?”  
“About a day. You must have been exhausted last night. Luckily, the only physical damage you sustained was a split lip and a few bruises...” he trailed off. Tooru’s eyes drifted from his handsome face down to his badge that was now pinned to his shirt, partly obscured by the long coat- the same one he’d been wearing the night before.  
“Do you wanna talk about it? The nurses said those thugs didn’t get very far with you, but... it still must have been scary,” he added, eyes shifting down to the hand-shaped bruise on Tooru’s neck.  
“Why did you stop them...?” Tooru asked quietly, finally meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes. His face visibly tensed and he frowned at the question.  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Well... most people don’t care about what happens to hybrids,” Tooru answered, glossy eyes watering as he stared at Iwaizumi. There was a tense, silent moment before he finally spoke. His fists clenched.  
“Hybrid or not, it’s my job to help those who need it,” he said sternly. Tooru’s eyes widened. He was about to ask more questions when a nurse entered the room. She didn’t even spare Tooru a glance before training her gaze on Iwaizumi.

“I’m sorry sir, but visiting hours are over. You’ll have to come back and see it tomorrow,” she said coldly, gesturing at Tooru who laid still on the bed, ears pinned back in reaction to her annoyed tone. Iwaizumi shot up, his own gaze now hard and fiery.  
“Excuse me? What did you call him?” he asked, putting emphasis on the word _him_. She didn’t break her annoyed stare.  
“Visiting hours for hybrid patients are shorter, since less people come to visit them.”  
“His name is Tooru, and I will be coming back tomorrow to see him,” Iwaizumi growled, stepping towards her.  
“You have five minutes,” she said in a monotone me voice. After the nurse finally left, Iwaizumi turned to face Tooru, instantly softening his eyes.

“Hey... I’ll come visit you tomorrow before you’re released, alright?” he asked gently. Tooru nodded, flicking his ears toward Iwaizumi. Slowly, Iwaizumi reached toward Tooru’s ears, a silent question in his eyes. Tooru nodded again, leaning into Iwaizumi’s big hand. He reveled in the warmth of the affectionate touch, leaning forward even more and pressing his head into the man’s hand.

Before he could even think to stop it, a tiny mewl escaped Tooru’s lips, and he immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, not daring to meet the human’s eyes after what he’d just done. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself to be hit or scolded as he mumbled through his hand.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“  
“Don’t apologize. I don’t mind,” Iwaizumi soothed, continuing to scratch his fluffy ear. Tooru’s eyes widened

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Tooru.” He finished with a gentle pat on the hybrid’s head before turning on his heel and striding out of the room and leaving Tooru dumbfounded.

Tooru laid alone in his hospital bed that night, still confused as to why a human was being so kind to him. It was something he wasn’t used to- no, something he hadn’t had since he was a small boy.

The last human to affectionately touch him was the only owner he’d ever had. She was an older woman who’d adopted him from a hybrid shelter when he was just four or five years old, and he’d lived with her until she’d passed away from old age when he was 17. Before her death, Tooru had been quite happy, he’d had a loving home and a kind owner, who petted him and snuggled him and fed him good food. She’d taught him to read and write, to have manners, to be a kind person.

However, after she’d died, all of her possessions were auctioned off to random people, and since hybrids were technically owned by humans, Tooru was meant to be auctioned off as well. Any belongings that no one had bid on were tossed to the streets. Tooru was among those forgotten possessions. Still, even being forgotten and tossed aside, Tooru had hope that maybe his new human friend Iwaizumi would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated >.<


End file.
